The Goddess Of Magic
by kadejenkins141.kj
Summary: With Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban, people disappearing in the Wizarding Community once more and rumors floating about Dumbledore saw no choice but to call upon an old debt.Isis Darkwood didn't back down from a fight and her family has been around as long as magic it's self.With deep ties to Harry that nearly everyone is unaware of things are about to get much more interesting.


**Prologue**

 **Southern United States, America.**

Thunder cracked violently over head as random burst of lightning shot across the sky, a random bolt here and there would crash brutally into a massive tree that stood hollow and unbending. Its height towered over everything while the sheer size alone rivaled that of giants, the inside was completely hollowed out and its branches held no leaves. Many would say the solid black beast of a tree was terrifying and dangerous and unsteady but for the young woman who could be described in almost the same way who was currently sitting on the highest branch, it was home. It was safety. It was where her life began.

As the storm settled to just a steady rain the young woman began her decent down the tree to the last branch before jumping down the rest of the way which was a good six feet to the ground. Landing steadily on her feet the tall young woman walked to the light in the distance which as she got closer revealed a simple little single story cabin. It appeared fairly old but in very good shape, it was very noticable the structure was created by hands instead of wands and built with nothing but love, it was warm and radiated safety as did the rest of the land the cabin was on. The young woman took a deep breath before silently entering the cabin shivering at the warm that instantly covered her from head to toe.

The young woman was exotic to say the least, she stood taller then the average female standing in her bare foot form around 6'0 even. Her body was shaped distinctly like an hourglass but was made of strong lean curves that clearly pointed to strength and athletics. Her hair which was dry the moment she entered the home fell in cascading thick loose spirals that reached her mid back and resembled freshly split blood with its crimson appearance. Her skin was as pale as snow while her facial features were eye catching and aristocratic in shape and style with her straight nose, high cheek bones, and full pouty lips. Her eyebrows were inky black in color and arched perfectly for her face shape along with her eyes being surrounded by thick, long, full ink black eyelashes.

It was her eyes that startled you though, icy blue resembling ice caps straight from the Arctic.

The young woman took a silent breath before begining the short distance from the entry way/living room area to the open kitchen when she faltered in her step. She took a deep breath, tasting all the scents in the air automatically knowing which one was foreign and out of place, yet oh so familiar to her.

"You're a long way from home Albus." Her voice was strictly American in orgin and was tinted by the slower drawl of the South. Her voice its self was calm, intelligent, and held a soft allure to it that could draw anyone into her space as easy as breathing. It was slightly scratchy and lower then one would imagine, almost as if she had suffered previous damage to her vocal cords.

To Albus Dumbledore she was exactly as she had always been. Even after all these years she looked the same as ever.

"Im well aware my dear, im afraid this visit isn't a social one." Dumbledore softly explained as he gazed knowingly at the crimson haired woman who was half sneering and half smirking at him.

"Come to call upon that debt hmm?"

Dumbldore merely nodded slowly at her. She huffed a deep breath before turning and changing her course of direction to a side table that held a drinking tray. Three clear glass tumblers with solid gold rims and a large clear glass bottle with a solid gold cork cap, the bottle its self full with a light caramel colored whiskey. Pouring herself a glass she snapped her fingers and a steaming china cup and saucer with vanilla lemon cookies on it as it floated stationary in front of Dumbledore who took it gently before sitting himself in one of the large cushy chairs before the roaring fire. Once she had her drink poured she plopped down into the large chair across from where Dumbldore sat and pulled her leg up to rest the side of her ankle against her knee. The two old friends simply stared at one another as they drank their beverages in silence.

After about twenty minutes and a refill, the red head rolled her neck side to side and released the tension briefly before it came back with a vengeance but she paid it no further mind as she gazed at the old wizard.

"What will you ask of me Albus?"

Dumbledore simply gazed at her for a moment before slowly reaching forward to place his cup and saucer on the table before leaning back in his seat crossing his own legs as he placed his fingertips agaisnt one another in a clear show of thought.

"Isis, what do you know of the current events in the Wizarding world?"

Isis as the red head was named raised an arched eyebrow with a facial expression asking him if he was serious "Everything."

Dumbledore nodded as if he was expecting such an answer "A very dangerous man escaped from Azkaban."

Isis nodded taking a small swig of her bourbon "Sirius Orion Black, the man always did have a knack for trouble."

Albus felt his lips twitch but contained himself as he nodded.

"Indeed. And to top everything off people are beginning to disappear once more and dark energies are becoming more noticable. I have heard rumors that grow by the day and i fear history is to repeat itself once more before the tragedy is to come to an end." Dumbledore explained softly his expression open and grandfatherly.

Isis studied him for a moment before looking at her lap "He's preparing for a come back it would seem."

Dumbledore nodded "It would appear as so, yes. I need your assistance to fight what is to come as well as your skills to watch over Harry."

Isis tensed upon hearing the young boy's name as her gaze snapped up to meet Dumbledore's "Harry? Lily and James' son?"

The Headmaster of Hogworts did not answer for he knew as well as she did that was who he spoke of.

"Harry should have no further part in this! The Dark Lord couldn't possibly be after him?"

"Would it not make sense for him to come after the one truly responsible for his downfall the first time around?"

Isis knew he was right. Voldemort would stop at nothing to regain his power to continue his plans to rule the world and rid it of muggles, he would stop at nothing untill he had absloute power.

"I'll help however i can...Harry will be my main priority of course."

With twinkling baby blue eyes behind half moon glasses Dumbledore stood holding out his hand for her to shake "I couldn't have said it better my self."

Isis looked down at the withered hand of her friend knowing the moment she shook his hand the deal would be set and she'd be well on her way from clearing the debt to her name that he held over her head, she remembered a little girl with red hair and vivid green eyes before it transformed into a tiny baby boy with unruly black hair and twin like green eyes.

Isis would keep her promise to Lily Evans Potter, she would protect her son no matter the cost. Even if it meant destroying a friendship as old as the one she held with Ablus Dumbledore. Without another thought Isis looked the white haired man in the eye and locked her hand around his in a firm hand shake as a bright white light glowed from the center of their palms before disappearing just as quickly as it came, a debt called upon and its payment ready in full.

Not long after that Dumbledore left to run off back to Hogworts with orders she was to be in Scotland in four days time leaving Isis to her troubled thoughts, once she returned to the master bedroom of the small cabin she opened the small closest and pulled out a small tin box where she pulled a moving wizard photo from.

The image of an auburn haired teenage girl with beaming green eyes being wrapped in the embrace of a young woman with icy eyes and blood colored hair each female beaming in undiluted joy as the camera went off the happiest of days commited to memory forever.

Never to be forgotten.

 _Not even in death._


End file.
